


Tiny Thra Tales

by Splitbucket



Series: Write-In Sessions Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: 100-250 words each, A little bit of everything, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mostly Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sister-Sister Relationship, War, more chapters and tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitbucket/pseuds/Splitbucket
Summary: Little glimpses into the lives of our favourite Gelflings and some unknown heroes, from their childhoods, to the events of the Age of Resistance and beyond it as the Garthim War unfolds.A drabble collection from (almost) weekly writing sessions.
Relationships: Brea & Kylan (Dark Crystal), Brea & Seladon (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Jen/Kira (Dark Crystal), Naia & Kylan, skekGra & urGoh (Dark Crystal), skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Series: Write-In Sessions Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 1. lost and found - Naia & Kylan

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing and collecting these drabbles for a while and now I'm finally putting them online for everyone to read! Chapters will be titled with the prompt and character(s) in focus.
> 
> #1: lost and found. Naia, Kylan. 29.6.2020.

They were walking towards the forest, Naia in Kylan’s wake, when suddenly he stopped.  
  
He turned around. “Naia, wait. I’ve lost my firca … my flute. Even though … I still had it at our last rest.”  
  
“Do you want to go all the way back and look? Kylan, we haven’t got the time.”  
  
“This is important. I don’t think you understand.” He looked down, nervously rubbing his forehead.  
  
“Can’t you just …”  
  
“No.”  
  
She hesitated for a moment, then relented.  
  
Without a word she turned around as well and started to walk back along the trail.  
  
“There it is!”


	2. a valiant effort - Rian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29.6.2020.  
> Aftermath of the first battle against the Skeksis.

As the clans had assembled, each of them had brought fighters. Some of them were soldiers or guards, even castle guards. Others were fervent Gelfling who had only ever held hoes, hammers, ploughs or pans, but they had been as ready to fight as those who were trained for this.

Rian looked over to what was left of them after the battle. Some were tending to the wounded with herbs and healing vliyaya, others were tidying the debris away. Some had to be buried, their laments yet to be sung.

There were no clan borders now, only brothers and sisters.


	3. sooner or later - Unnamed Gelflings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29.6.2020.  
> Unnamed warriors in the Garthim Wars being cold.

The Garthim Wars had been going on for a while now. Many trine had passed since the first uprising led by Rian.  
They were hiding, a small band of Drenchen and Vapra in a cold, forsaken cave near Ha’rar.

An elder Drenchen warrior huddled closer to the fire, rubbing her hands together for warmth.  
“Even if the Garthim aren’t getting us, surely we will die of the cold in here” she croaked miserably.

Across the fire, a young Vapran looked over to her firmly.  
“We’re all going to die one day. But we’ll make sure it won’t be in vain.”


	4. signs and omens - Brea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18.7.2020.  
> Little Brea is stargazing.

Young Brea often looked to the night sky.

She tried to remember what she had learned about the stars and constellations from her books, but it was always different than in the pictures she had seen. Either way, it was beautiful.

 _The Sifa look to the stars for guidance, not only on their travels, but for everything in life_ , she recalled, and she often wondered whether the heavens really had any influence over their lives.

Yet, when she saw the shining silvery streak, she jumped up, excitedly pointing.

“Did you see the shooting star? It must be a good omen!”


	5. wondrous - Deet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26.9.2020.  
> Deet experiencing the world above ground.

The Grottan halted in the shade of the giant, gnarled trees, taking her surroundings in through the fine fabric of her blindfold. 

Surface dwellers often thought of the Caves of Grot as cold and dead, but she knew that they were full of life. Yet the life underground was nothing compared with the life on the surface. 

So much more greening and growing, flashing and fluttering before her eyes. Rocks covered in several different kinds of moss, colorful fungi growing on deadwood, water trickling down from somewhere, and those were only the things she could make out with her eyes.


	6. misunderstanding - Skekgra and UrGoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26.9.2020  
> Gra is decorating, Goh is ... unhelpful. Fluff and humor.

skekGra bustled around the Circle of the Suns, trying to put up the new, brightly-colored curtains he had „procured” from the Dousan traders, and urGoh was trying his best to help him, as always.

“Quick, pass me the cord!” he squeaked, holding on to the cloth while balancing on the rickety furniture.

urGoh raised his head from a cloud of pipe-smoke. “What? You … want me … to grass the gourd?”

“No!!” yelled skekGra, gesticulating wildly with his free arm. “You’ve got to give me the string!”

“Hmm … yes … I will forgive you for the thing, of course.” said urGoh slowly and smiled.


	7. out of breath - Rian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17.10.2020  
> Rian is on the run.

Rian ran, deeper and deeper into the forest. He wanted to get away as quickly as possible from the castle, the harrowing memories of the Skeksis’ betrayal and Mira’s horrific fate still fresh in his mind.

As a trained castle guard, he was able to run fast, sustained even, but now he felt his throat burning, his pace slowing, his legs and feet commanding him to take a rest. His eyes darted around, frantically searching the dense green around him for a hiding spot.

He collapsed behind an uprooted tree, trying to catch his breath.

_Now I’m on the run._


	8. bump in the night - Child Brea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31.10.2020  
> Brea is puzzled by nightly noises. Slight horror themes since it was written on Halloween.

Brea woke up.

It was a quiet night in Ha’rar, but up here in the castle, something was afoot. There were footsteps, rumbling, thudding.

She went over to Tavra’s bed, nudging her awake. “Something’s going on.”

“What?”

“There are noises. I think it’s coming from Mommy’s chamber … Maybe it is a burglar?”

“There’s nothing”, Tavra answered, as the noises had suddenly stopped. “Maybe it was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.”

“Maybe it wasn’t! I’ll go and see.”

Brea didn’t wait for Tavra to answer and scurried off to the All-Maudra’s room.

_Why is Mommy still awake?_


	9. secret garden - Jen and Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.11.2020  
> Kira wants to show Jen something.

She pushed aside the vines and squeezed through the gap in the rock. Only a few steps and she entered the nook shielded from the rest of the forest.

A small waterfall trickled down, the stream running off through unseen cracks. Around it, a multitude of fragrant flowers were blooming, and bushes and trees formed a lush canopy, shading a smooth rock perfect for sitting on and resting.

For years she had not dared to come here, as one day the Garthim had found their way over the guarding rocks. She tried not to think of that day.

But now she could come here again, and, after all these years, it was as beautiful as she remembered. The flowers trampled by the Garthim had recovered, the snapped branches grown back.

And this time, she could share the wonder.

Kira turned around to Jen, who had been following her, and smiled.


	10. long time coming - Unnamed Gelfling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13.12.2020  
> An unnamed Vapran hides away from the Garthim War. Rather angsty.

I am tired.

Tired of fighting the Garthim. Tired of losing my friends and family. One after another, they were taken from me.

I have built myself a home here, in a cave not even the Grottan know about. Piled up my rations, made myself as comfortable as I could. Closed off every crack and crevice that may give away my position.

They will not get me, and I will wait. Because I know that one day, it will be over, even if I may not live to see it.

I am a Vapra, and I will turn invisible today.


	11. rain - Child Kylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19.12.2020  
> A sleepless Kylan peers into the shadows. Creepier than the Halloween drabble imo.

Kylan peeked through the door of the little hut into the pitch-black night.

Rain was coming down in sheets, lightning flashed and thunder rolled. His parents were sleeping soundly, but he was wide awake, agitated. Father had told him time and again that they were safe in this hut, but it was much too fascinating to watch from behind the door, if still scary.

The wind drove the rain almost sideways through the darkness, the surroundings of the hut hidden in shadows. Was there a movement? Or just the rain?

A flash of lightning lit up the sodden fields. Was there a bone-white, elongated face? Or just a bunch of blossoms on a bush?

No, it is nothing. We are safe here, thought Kylan. There is nothing but the storm out there.

He kept on watching. Could the rain be hiding something?

Just as he thought he had fought back his fear, it came back in full force as another flash of lightning revealed a huge, bulky shape, creeping near the hedge.

What _is_ this?


	12. gentle - Deet and Rian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19.12.2020  
> Deet, Rian, and a fizzgig. Just some fluff.

The little furball growled quietly as it was being picked up, but Deet calmed it with soothing words and gentle hands. 

“Hey, it’s just me. No need to be afraid, or angry. We will give you a good home, Rian and me.”

With every day the Fizzgig pup becomes more trusting, thought Rian, who was watching from a distance. It’ll need someone to care for him now that its parents are gone, and Deet might just be the right person.

Deet brought the critter, which was now relaxedly sitting on her arm, over to him.

“Look, he likes me now!”


	13. hot chocolate - Kylan and Brea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27.12.2020  
> Kylan finds some respite somewhere in the Garthim Wars.

The sea-winds had brought a wet coldness to the northern edge of the Claw Mountains. Wrapped in layers upon layers of fur and cloth, Kylan trudged through sleet and mud on the barely discernible path to the mountain hideout. He was accompanied by several Spriton warriors, equally as taciturn, their weapons at the ready.

They hadn’t come with good news. The valleys were swarming with Garthim now, and it wouldn’t be long until they discovered the secret base. At least Kylan hoped that they hadn’t already found it.

The beginning dusk cloaked the mountains in a grayish blue light. Intent on reaching the base before nightfall, he quickened his pace, slush splashing around his sodden boots.

His spirit rose slightly as they squeezed through the crevice that led to the hideout. They could finally take refuge from the inclement weather, and there was no sign of any fights or other kinds of emergencies yet. Still, he stayed alert and tense.

He relaxed only as he heard a familiar voice, calling out to them in audible relief. Brea was approaching.

“Kylan! I’m so glad you made it! Come on in! We have cocoa brewing.”

He came closer to the fire, taking in the sight of all the familiar faces, his companions safe and sound, the smell of the sweet hot beverage wafting from the kettle.

Yes, he had made it. He was safe now.


	14. torn away - Unnamed Gelfling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27.12.2020  
> An unnamed Gelfling farmer comes to term with the harsh reality of the war.

She refused the call to arms against the Garthim at first. Here in this quiet settlement, far away from the Castle and the Darkening, it seemed as if there was nothing to fear.

Even as the war raged on and bad news came pouring in, she did not bother. It was all still happening somewhere else. 

Then the raids began. Gelfling went missing from the village. She continued with her life, but her fear grew.

One day, she came home to find it demolished, her husband and children gone. Taken away.

That was when she left her home. To fight.


	15. progress - Child Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.1.2021  
> Little Jen learns to play the flute.

Several trine had passed since the little Gelfling had been left under the Mystics‘ care, and he was now eagerly romping around the valley and pestering the old masters with endless questions. But when they hummed their low-pitched, ancient songs, he often listened in awe. 

Thus they had concluded it would do him well to learn the songs of his own people and play the traditional Gelfling _firca_ double-flute. Now he spent an hour each day trying to get his fingers and mouth used to the instrument, the first awkward squeaks soon replaced with beautiful melodies that were almost forgotten.


	16. something to say/blood ties - Seladon and Brea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.1.2021  
> Seladon wants to talk to Brea. Combination of two prompts.

Seladon approached Brea later, her once-noble dress torn and dirtied, her shoulders sagging. She had to make up for this somehow, at least to what was left of her family. 

She was going over the words in her head over and over – this was no formal speech after all, there was no standard formula to follow here. 

_I should have listened to you earlier. It was so hard, trying to do the right thing, and even harder to accept the truth. I accepted the truth now. Forgive me._

_Remember, we are still sisters._

“Brea? I need to talk to you.”


	17. take it from me - Deet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24.1.2021  
> Deet is captured and brought to the Castle. But does she give up?

The Garthim had come when Deet had expected it the least, and there had been no way to free herself from their iron grip when they carried yet another village of Gelfling away. The last few days had been rough for the Resistance, and she felt weak already, not even trying to fight her fate.

After a long and rocky journey, they had reached their destination, the Gelfling chained and lined up on the ramp leading to the Castle of the Crystal, under a blazing sun in a barren valley.

SkekNa, the Slave-Master, stepped forward, appraising the captives in front of him, probably already selecting the first Gelfling to be sucked out.

Deet turned to the man next to him, a Stonewood hunter from the village where she had been hiding. 

“You need to help me. Give me a boost so I can take off.” she whispered.

“All right.”

Just then, SkekNa turned around.

“What in the Emperor’s name do you think you’re doing, slimy little Grottan?”

“Three, two, one!” the hunter whispered.

Deet spread her wings and shot into the air, fleeing.

_As long as I’ve got enough life in me to fly, you can’t take it from me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended soundtrack to this piece: "Take To The Sky" by Van Canto.


End file.
